Harleen Quinzel
Dr. Harleen Quinzel, better known as Harley Quinn, formerly a skilled psychologist at the infamous Arkham Asylum in Gotham City, she later became a psychotic and deranged villain. She was the girlfriend and accomplice of Batman's nemesis, the Joker. She is also a member of Task Force X. Biography Early Life Harleen grew up to become an intelligent and beautiful young woman, although socially inept. She went to medical school and eventually became a psychologist, later getting a job at the infamous Arkham Asylum in Gotham City. One of her most challenging patients was the one called the Joker, a homicidal and completely psychopathic criminal who had frequent run ins with Gotham's vigilante, Batman which if anything sent the Joker even more crazy. The Joker however took a shine to Harleen and when he broke out of his Arkham cell with the help of his Gang, the Joker and his men stormed Harleen's office with the Joker's henchman Jonny Frost grappling Harleen and tying her down to a table with straps. The Joker arrived and fearing for her life, pleaded with the psycho not to kill her. The Joker said he wasn't there to kill her, and instead got out old shock therapy equipment and used it on Harleen to send her just as insane as the Joker. Through the shock therapy and the Joker's manipulation, Harleen was transformed into "Harley Quinn" and joined the Joker on his insane crusade of chaos. Joining the Suicide Squad Appearance Harley once had pure blonde hair, which she dyed one half pink and one half blue (halfway up only) after falling into insanity. She has blue eyes and noticeably pale skin, which is scattered with tattoos. Most notable of these tattoos is the word Rotten spelled out across her right cheek, as well as a small heart below her right eye. Her main outfit consists of a baseball-style jersey shirt that says "Daddy's Lil' Monster", fishnet leggings below red and blue sparkly shorts, black and white stiletto boots, and a glittery Letterman-esque jacket with the words Property of the Joker written across the back. Harley also keeps her hair in two ponytails high on her head, and a wide array of gold jewelry, including a choker necklace depicting the word Puddin, which is her pet name for her boyfriend, the Joker. Personality Harleen was once a calm and compassionate young lady, before the Joker transformed her both mentally and physically into "Harley Quinn". Through the shock therapy and the Joker's manipulation, her mind and emotions were twisted and she was made into a homicidal, sadistic, child like psychopath, who would use sexuality and her playful personality to acchieve her goals or to entertain herself, usually harming others in the process. As of current time, she follows the Joker in whatever he demands of her, blindly smitten with the ruthless psychopath, affectionately referring to him as Puddin. Harley carries almost an innocent persona, wide-eyed and bright, finding humor in otherwise dark situations, much like Joker himself. After attacking Belle Reve guards and seriously injuring a couple before finally being restrained, she maniacally began giggling to herself in a sinister way, happy and pleased with how funny she found it, showing how fractured her psyche had become. Abilities *'Acrobatics': Harley Quinn is shown to be skilled in various acrobatics, including pole dancing. *'Expert Psychologist': Harley Quinn was once a skilled psychologist at Arkham Asylum. Equipment *'Chiappa Rhino 60DS:' For long ranged combat, Harley sports a customized Chiappa Rhino 60DS, 6 cylinder magnum revolver. She carries it in a black leather holster slung under her arm. *'Good Night:' For melee combat, Harley carries a personalized wooden baseball bat which says "Good Night" down the side of it. She does have an urge to play with it, one example being when she pretends she's holding a shotgun. Appearances *''Suicide Squad'' Trivia * This is her first cinematic appearance. * Harley Quinn was originally created for Batman: The Animated Series, and later incorporated to the DC comic book universe. See Also *Joker's Gang *Joker *Arkham Asylum External Links * * Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters without powers Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Batman Villains Category:Batman Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Medical